1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noncontact potentiometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Noncontact potentiometers generally include a magnetoresistive element, a magnet spaced from the magnetoresistive element, and a movable control arm fixed to the magnet. The magnet applies magnetic field to the magnetoresistive element. The magnet moves relative to the magnetoresistive element in accordance with the position of the control arm. The resistance of the magnetoresistive element varies as the magnet moves relative to the magnetoresistive element, so that the resistance of the magnetoresistive element depends on the position of the control arm.
In cases where the magnetoresistive element is made of indium antimonide (InSb), produced potentiometers tend to have different output characteristics respectively so that a yield in manufacture is generally low. The resistance of a potentiometer is sometimes required to vary linearly with the position of the control arm. The magnetoresistive element made of InSb tends to cause unacceptable linearity of a potentiometer.